


Sayonara Hitori

by TheTransientTako



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Folklore, Gen, M/M, Moon!Taemin, Mythology - Freeform, SHINee - Freeform, So sorry about the messiness of this work, Taemin is the moon deity, Ten is a human, This has not been beta'd, Villager Ten, Yôkai, i hope you guys enjoy, nct - Freeform, no smutt though, sorry to disappoint if you were looking for that, taemin - Freeform, ten - Freeform, this fiction deals with occult and yokai and folklore and all that fun jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransientTako/pseuds/TheTransientTako
Summary: Legends say that the gods and goddesses of the world once wandered the land, bestowing their blessings upon the many people and villages who gave offerings and made worship to the heavenly beings. The most powerful of the deities was that of the moon; both benevolent and malevolent, he was most beloved and feared of the gods.But one night, a harrowing storm shook the heavens; and it is said that the moon, which once shown bright in his place in the sky, was stained crimson as if he had been soaked in blood.Ever since that night, a shadow has passed over the moon. A blackness that brings misfortune to those caught under his sight and evil things of shadow and flame that roam the lands and corruption to the hearts of even the most pious of people.Slowly belief in the moon deity was shunned and forbidden for threat that it would cease the spreading corruption across the lands, but it was for naught.Thus, after several generations the benevolence of the celestial being faded from memory to become merely that of a cautionary tale told to children to be wary of darkened nights.





	Sayonara Hitori

    Legends say that the gods and goddesses of the world once wandered the land, bestowing their blessings upon the many people and villages who gave offerings and made worship to the heavenly beings. The most powerful of the deities was that of the moon; both benevolent and malevolent, he was most beloved and feared of the gods.  
    But one night, a harrowing storm shook the heavens; and it is said that the moon, which once shown bright in his place in the sky, was stained crimson as if he had been soaked in blood.  
    Ever since that night, a shadow has passed over the moon. A blackness that brings misfortune to those caught under his sight and evil things of shadow and flame that roam the lands and corruption to the hearts of even the most pious of people.  
    Slowly belief in the moon deity was shunned and forbidden for threat that it would cease the spreading corruption across the lands, but it was for naught.

   Thus, after several generations the benevolence of the celestial being faded from memory to become merely that of a cautionary tale told to children to be wary of darkened nights.  
     
\- * - * -  
  
   The soft roar of water falling met the ears of Taemin where he lay prone, as if in a deep slumber or dead. His lashes fluttered upon his cheeks before they lifted, revealing eyes of the deepest black that stared up at the cloud-laden sky above him. Eyes closed as a breath filled his chest, lifting him up before a sputtering series of coughs racked his body. Pain then filled him, a burning; searing sensation, and an emptiness as if he had been torn asunder and something had not been put back.  
    Slowly he sat up and gazed around at his surroundings, it was dark and thick mists veiled the lands, obscuring everything except that which was immediately before him. He looked down and saw that a tangle of ancient vines encircled his form and bound him to their nest-like mass. A small bud of panic grew in his stomach, filling him with a sense of dread, for he had no memory of these plants growing, of how he had arrived in this place.

    With a growl he tore himself free and backed away from the nest of ancient vines until his foot met the edge of a cliff.  
  
   “Watch out!” a voice cried out in tone he was not familiar with, and long, steel-like fingers wrapped around his wrists and pulled him away from the ledge. “My lord, please be more careful!” The voice sounded again once they were on solid ground.

   With a frown he peered through the darkness and with a soft, frustrated sigh, he closed his eyes and felt deep within himself and drew up a small silver ball that seemed to shine with it’s own inner glow.  
   At the same time, a full moon crested the horizon and rose in the sky, melting away the mists and illuminating the world around the moon deity and his guest; a young man who seemed to be barely of age, with dark hair and equally dark eyes, he was dressed in colorful and intricately decorated with the motif of rabbits, framed by circles prominent throughout the design. The clothes were also, Taemin noticed, dirty as if the young man had been wearing them for longer than they were intended.  
  
    “Who are you?” The deity asked cautiously, as he glanced around, now wary of his guest. “Why have you come here?”  
  
   The youth bowed deeply then knelt before the silver haired deity and pressed his forehead to the ground.  
    “My lord, my name is Ten, I have traveled far from my village to find you and humbly ask for your divine assistance.” The young man, Ten, spoke. “I have brought you offerings,” He said gesturing to the area around the nest where the skins of rabbits lay and baskets of pounded rice cakes were stacked neatly, along with small jars of clear liquid.  
  
     Taemin looked at the offerings and a small spark flickered of warmth filled him, something he realized he had not felt in a very long time.  
    “Please, rise young Ten, I accept your gracious offerings and will lend you my assistance.” Taemin smiled and knelt down to help the human from his posturing upon the ground. “Please tell me, what it is that requires my assistance.”

Ten looked up, and sat, placing his hands neatly in his lap as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
   “War, my lord, a rival village, much larger than our own has made a declaration to march upon our lands; lands that had been held sacred for thousands of years!” Ten explained, tears welling up in his eyes at the memory. “Please My Lord, they must not be allowed to corrupt these sacred lands, lands that you yourself had once tended to before the great darkness came!”  
  
   “War? Surely there cannot be war in such a land where the gods walk freely.” Taemin blinked, confused by the tear-laden message.  
  
    “The gods no longer walk the world My Lord, it has been centuries since such an occurrence has happened. Only legends and myths remain of the times when the old ones, the gods, walked beside humans.” 

The god sat before the young man, his jaw slack in disbelief that something like this could happen, that the gods and goddesses would forsake their garden and let chaos reign upon it.  
  
    “Ten, please tell me everything, everything that has happened since the days of the gods and goddesses! I must know what has caused the balance to become tipped in such a way.”  
  


   It was with that that the boy began to account the old tales from his village, the various legends and folktales that had been passed down from generation to generation, while Taemin listened intently, gleaning bits of information from the tales and what had possibly come to pass. One figure, in the more recent tales appearing more often, a being of darkness, his name was one not spoken, forbidden long ago for fear that he would be summoned and bring ruin upon the village.

    The seemingly endless night wore on and after a while the village boy had retired, exhausted from the ordeal, while Taemin sat upon the cliff ledge he had nearly fallen from earlier and pondered everything he had heard as he stared at the twin waterfalls, the rock carved into the shapes of a pair of dancing Qilin while the water gushed in torrents from their vicious maws, a gift from the water god Jonghyun in an effort to court him.

    He had to meet this man, meet this agent of chaos who dare defile the gardens of the gods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Tskana for the help with brainstorming. It's greatly appreciated and i will forever be in you debt. (500 turned into 1000+ what even)
> 
> this fic is also not edited or beta read as of posting so, i apoligize for the rough nature of it.
> 
> thank you to everyone who reads this, i hope you enjoy the start of this adventure. ^__^


End file.
